The Evil King
by luckyinugirl
Summary: When Haruhiko takes over the kingdom, it's up to Misaki, Ritsu, Hiroki and their lovers to take it back. But will their problems with their pasts get in the way or will they be able to fix them before they end up destroying themselves? Romantica, Egoist and Nostalgia
1. Chapter 1

**Got this idea from the song The Evil King by NateWantstoBattle (sort of based off the song)**

Akihiko glared at the large castle in front of him as his companion cautiously walked up beside him. "I will take back what was mine." He grit his teeth as the boy backed up, not wanting to be in the way of his friend's anger. "Don't worry Misaki. I won't hurt you." He turned and faced the brunette, anger still clearly written on his face.

"When do you think you'll take it back my lord?" Misaki asked carefully, worry filled his large green eyes. He knew it would take awhile to take back the throne. His companion walked passed him, not even looking at him.

"Come. I will take it back when the time is right." The banished king spoke quietly as he continued his long stride towards the village. He had a plan but it would take a few years to get it into full motion.

Misaki happily chased after his true ruler. He had always adored his lord and followed every command that he'd been given. When he had first worked at the castle, he had started off as a simple servant who made sure that the place had always been clean. He and a few other servants would clean it as best they could, trying to make sure nothing was dirty. But when the brunette had forgotten to change his lord's sheets, he had become frightened for failing to change them. He rushed to his master's room quickly with clean sheets but found that the king of the castle was already there, removing his clothes to get ready for bed.  
Slowing his pace a bit so he was a few yards away from Akihiko, he recalled what had happened next.

" _F-forgive me, master!" Misaki stared a bit longer before turning away, his face completely red with embarrassment and shame. "I had forgotten to change your sheets this morning after you had left." He thought he would be punished for interrupting but instead his lord simply turned his head and smiled at him softly._

" _I don't mind." The king spoke softly, causing the new servant to look up in shock only to look down again as his grip tightened on the bundle of sheets. "What's your name?" King Akihiko sounded so calm it actually made Misaki tighten his grip even more._

" _Misaki, my lord. I've been here for a few months now." He didn't dare look up at his master again as the great king had been nearly naked, showing his broad shoulders, back and bare bottom; the red outfit hanging and covering his legs and left arm._

 _Turning around to face Misaki, Akihiko frowned, seeing that the brunette had his head down, not even looking at him. Sighing, he walked up to the servant boy, letting the rest of his clothes fall off and land on the polished wooden floor. He could see that the boy was afraid and he knew why. He had heard that some of the servants had spread rumors about him; saying that if you looked at the king, you would be severely punished. "Misaki," he stopped in front of the brunette, "look at me. Please? I know about the rumors but I can promise you they aren't true."_

" _But isn't it still offensive to look at my king? I heard from my brother that if I look at you at all, I would be thrown into the dungeons." Misaki still didn't look up. Hearing another sigh come from his master, he froze and his heartbeat quickened._

" _That had been my father's law but it isn't mine. I don't care if someone looks at me." Akihiko continued to frown before saying "as your king, I command you to look at me."_

 _Knowing he couldn't disobey a command from his ruler, Misaki slowly raised his head. He looked at his king and his heart nearly stopped. Soft, violet eyes stared back into his green ones and he knew immediately he wanted to cry. He could feel tears well up in his eyes as he looked the man over. The king's silver hair looked soft and neatly brushed, his smile was gentle, and his body perfect and beautiful as his fit and naked body made the brunette look away again. "Would-would you like me to change the sheets now or later, my lord?"_

" _Later." Akihiko's voice was alluring as he placed a soft hand on his servant's chin and made him look again. "Right now," he began, "all I want… is for you to stay." The boy dropped the sheets on the ground in shock. "I've been watching you work hard to keep the castle clean and it seems I've done something that could get us in trouble."_

" _Us?" Misaki asked curiously before his king gently grabbed his face and lightly kissed his chapped lips. His mind didn't know what to think other than the amazing feeling of his king's mouth on his. The silvered haired king tasted sweet and the brunette leaned into the kiss._

"Misaki." The once king was now staring at him with confused eyes. "Are you coming?"

"Yes, my lord, of course!" Misaki laughed lightly and ran to catch up with his king, glad to follow him wherever he went. "I was just remembering when we actually first met."

Akihiko's eyes furrowed a bit just before asking "Do you think that I was using you?" He looked up into the setting sun. The sun was orange as was the sky but it was still beautiful like always.

"Of course not! I would never think that." Misaki noticed how his companion looked like he was glowing from the bright orange sun. Remembering an old memory once again, he began frowning.

 _As he scrubbed the floors in the hall with only a small cloth and a bucket of soapy water, he smiled, glad that the king had wanted him to stay. He didn't notice the pair of angry black eyes watching him carefully until he heard footsteps nearing him. Pausing in his work he looked up and his green eyes widened. It was the general for the king's army. His armor was all black as was his hair. "General Haruhiko," he carefully spoke so as not to be punished. "I, um, I'm almost done here but I'll be quick so you can get through."_

" _I know what you did." The general spoke with hate in his voice._

 _Misaki had no clue what he was talking about. "What do you mean?" His voice lightly shook._

" _Don't play dumb with me. I saw you look at him. You know it's forbidden to look at the king." Haruhiko quickly grabbed the brunette by his green livery_ **(livery is a type clothing that servants wore in the Middle Ages)** _. Misaki stared at the guard who held him by his clothing, not realizing that when he had been grabbed his foot knocked over the bucket of water. "You know the penalty, don't you?"_

 _Stammering, Misaki twisted the bottom of his clothes as his blood ran cold. "Y-yes, but the king- !" He was cut off when the general slapped him, causing the left side of his face to turn red. It burned but he didn't cry. He knew what was coming next, knowing it would be awful. He felt himself being dragged down the brightly lit hall but was too afraid to fight back. '_ My lord,' _he thought as they approached a small wooden door, '_ forgive me. I don't know why I had kissed you back but it was amazing. But I must know, why had you watched me clean and why did you kiss me? Why do you care about a servant like myself? I'm not special at all.'

 _General Haruhiko then forced him down the stairs, trying to get his task done so he could return to training the newbies. "Hurry it up!" He nearly shouted as he shoved the boy down cold stone stairs. "I haven't got all day."_

 _The servant didn't want to go to the dungeons but he was just a servant while Haruhiko was higher in status than him. Nearly running down the steps barefoot, Misaki had realized he had reached the cells when he noticed how cold it was. There was barely any light but it seemed the general knew every part of the dungeon by heart as he opened a cell door that creaked loudly and echoed throughout the room._

" _Get in and don't make a sound." The tone of his voice was harsh which made the boy silently walk in the empty cell, the bars rusting a bit from the dampness._

'I'm supposed to see the king again in his room but now that I'm in here…' _Misaki shivered and hugged himself tightly._

" _I'll see you later." With those final words, Haruhiko left him alone to suffer in his solitude._

" _Master," Misaki whispered as tears fell from his eyes, "what will you do when you don't see me tonight?" He gathered himself into a corner and cried. The flame from the only light flickered as it began to burn out. He was afraid of the dark for his parents had been murdered in the night by the previous king's guards. He shut his green eyes tightly, trying to imagine the sun warming his skin._

He was brought out of the memory when he felt a hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry. I got lost in thought again." Misaki looked away upsettingly.

"What were you thinking about this time?" Akihiko asked. He was concerned for his young servant. Misaki had never constantly gotten lost in thought.

"Just when Haruhiko had thrown me in the dungeon because I looked at you but then you got me out of there." Misaki squirmed a little at Akihiko's touch. It felt nice but it made him wonder why his king cared so much about his feelings even after being with him for nearly six years. He wanted to ask but he held the question back.

Akihiko pulled him into a light hug before pulling away and taking his hand in his own cold one. "Forget the past for now. We should hurry before night falls." He pulled the boy towards the village which was a mile away from the castle. "And Misaki…" the king didn't even look back at him as he spoke calmly. "Just call me by my name. I don't want to hear you calling me 'lord' or 'master' or anything related to me being the king. I've told you before to call me by name when we're alone."

"Okay sir… I mean, Akihiko." Misaki said with uncertainty. It had been awhile since the two had been alone together… at least four months. Akihiko and Misaki had been too busy with their jobs to see each other. Changing the subject as they headed towards the village, he said "I know a place we can stay until you take back the throne." He gave a weak smile when they grew closer.

"I guess you should take the lead then." Akihiko smiled happily at him and let Misaki head in front of him, still holding his small hand.

' _Let's just hope that brother lets us in. I know how much he hates Akihiko from the way he would speak about him. But that was close to five years ago. Maybe he's changed a bit; then again, probably not. I mean, brother would say that 'I hope someone kills that bastard of a king soon.' And 'From what I hear from other servants, the king is cruel and harsh to everyone.' But I didn't care what he said. After all, I was able to get a job at the castle and on top of that, Akihiko isn't cruel or harsh at all. He can actually be very kind.'_ Misaki took a glance back before smiling.

 **Exactly 2,008 words and in less than a day! Wish I could do that for all my other stories as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hate that I forgot to mention their ages just like in Junjou Hearts!  
Misaki is 15 when he begins working at the castle and 20 when he leaves  
Akihiko is 17 when Misaki arrives and 22 when he is banished (I thought I'd have them 2 years apart instead of 10)  
Haruhiko is 22 when he is mentioned as General and 27 when he takes over  
Takahiro is also 18 when Misaki leaves and 23 when his brother comes back**

Reaching the quiet village by near nightfall, Misaki noticed that it hadn't changed much in the last five years. The only things that had changed were a few food stalls and an added stable that looked new. "We should hurry before they find us." Misaki ignored the curious gaze of the king and quickly pulled him down a few streets before reaching a small wooden house near the edge of the town. "Well… here we are." He felt extremely nervous and terrified of his brother. Taking a deep breath to calm down a bit, he knocked on the door and waited. He remembered what it was like living in the village before he left to find a job at the castle. No one in the village would talk to him or even look at him; even his own brother rarely said anything to him. He had tried so hard to fit in with them but he realized the more he tried, the more people ignored his existence…

" _Brother?" Misaki carefully approached the black haired man. "I have to tell you something."_

 _Takahiro looked up at him, pausing in trying to figure out what to eat for dinner. "What is it?" He sighed, not really caring about what his little brother wanted to say._

 _Wringing his hands together, he looked down at the dirt path he stood on. "I can't stay here anymore. I have to leave the village. I know you don't care. You never really have and I know that if I leave, no one will even notice. But I thought I'd let you know seeing as how you've taken care of me. I heard from one of the knights that had come here a few days ago that the castle needs more workers so I've decided to see if I can get one there. I might be ignored there too but at least I'll have something to do to forget the other workers." Misaki looked up at Takahiro for approval but his brother had returned to looking at the vegetables and meats._

" _Okay I'll take this" was all Takahiro said before handing the merchant a few coins and taking a small piece of lamb meat._

 _Upset that his brother had completely drowned out his voice, Misaki headed back to the wooden house he called home. "It shouldn't hurt to be ignored but it does." He grabbed a knapsack and stuffed a few clothes in before heading back outside and towards the large and beautiful structure._ 'I'm gonna start a new life. I won't come back here. I can't.'

The sound of a door opening brought him back and he tightened his grip even more on Akihiko's hand. Takahiro stood there, staring at him with angry brown eyes. "I haven't seen you in five years. I didn't expect you to come back."

"Well, you see, brother…" Misaki turned his green eyes towards his only sibling. "We need a place to stay for awhile. It's dark out and we don't have much money on us right now. Can we just stay for a few days, please? I promise I won't bother you or anyone else." He could feel his lover's curious gaze on him but tried to ignore it.

"I heard that the previous king was overthrown by his brother. It's laughable really. I mean how could he let himself be taken down so easily? Maybe his brother will be a better king." Takahiro smirked while Misaki had tears in his eyes.  
Akihiko was getting angry, knowing how Misaki felt. The boy he loved so much was blaming himself for being the cause of his downfall. But it wasn't Misaki's fault. It was Haruhiko's.

 _The king walked into his room, seeing Misaki standing there with fear and tears in his large bright eyes as General Haruhiko stood behind with a sword to his throat._

" _I'm sorry master." Misaki's voice trembled. "When I came in, he was already here." A few tears fell from his cheeks landing quietly on the floor._

" _What do you think you're doing, Haruhiko?" Akihiko demanded calmly. He didn't move for fear of Misaki being hurt._

 _Frowning the general tightened his grasp on Misaki. "I should've been the one crowned king when father died, not you! I'm the oldest so why did father pick someone like you? I did everything I was supposed to when I first came here! I lived up to father's expectations unlike you who would run off and hide just to avoid everyone!"_

 _Akihiko could see that his half-brother's anger was getting out of control, so, to save Misaki, he removed his golden crown slowly. "You know, I never really wanted the throne." He lied while frowning. "It wasn't my decision. It was father's." He placed it on the king sized four poster bed. He felt his brother's eyes on his back, watching his every move. "You can let him go now." He turned back to see Haruhiko's grip loosen._

" _Sir?" Misaki stared at him with curiosity and worry. But all Akihiko did was smile gently at him._

'I won't lose him to my brother.' _The king thought before hearing his brother's voice.  
"Why? What is he to you? He's just a simple servant. Why do you care if he lives or dies?" Haruhiko demanded. Akihiko would have laughed at his brother's questions if they hadn't been in this position. Simply glaring at him, he said "More than you'll ever know." _

_Releasing Misaki, Haruhiko smirked as he now held the crown in his hands. "Ah, I see. He's your… what should I call him? Play toy?" He placed the crown upon his head of black hair as his used to be captive ran to his brother's side._

" _Think what you want." Akihiko turned his back. "But there is one thing I know father was right about." Seeing the glare the on his brother's face, he knew that the new king figured out what it was._

 _Growling, Haruhiko yelled "As king, I banish you!"_

 _Akihiko just shrugged, not even seeming fazed by it. But on the inside, he was seething with anger and hatred. "Fine." He said as calmly as he could before walking out the door with Misaki following closely behind._

" _Explain to me sir, why you would go and give up your right as king just to save me, a low life servant worth nothing." Misaki was angry and had to know._

 _Sighing, he stopped and faced Misaki with concerned and sad eyes. "How many times must I tell you before I get it through your head? I love you." The silver haired man placed a gentle hand on the boy's cheek._

"You know, Misaki," Akihiko rubbed his tired violet eyes when a voice reached his ears. Looking over at Misaki's brother who was staring at him, he gave him a curious gaze. "It's rude not to introduce your friend." Seeing the brunette hesitate, the silverette spoke up. "Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Usagi. I worked with your brother."

"Yeah, Usagi and I became fast friends. He lived at the castle his whole life." Misaki laughed nervously before his brother shut him up.  
"Whatever." Takahiro roughly said, his arms crossed. "You can stay as long as you want but you and your friend sleep in your 'room'."

Misaki looked down, frowning as he remembered where he had begun sleeping after their parents had been murdered. "I understand, Takahiro." ' _I knew it. I knew he hadn't changed his attitude towards me. What will Akihiko say when he finds out I used to sleep in the barn?'_ Still holding his hand, he led his lover towards the filth infested byer. Sighing, he looked up to see Keiichi Sumi, a boy he had seen and heard about around the village. His family was upper class so Misaki didn't know why he was sitting out here in the dark in front of the barn. For some odd reason, Keiichi was wearing a white tunic with a rope tied around his waist and his skin was pale. His hair was lighter than Akihiko's and his eyes were dark. And from what he had heard five years ago, Sumi was a year older than the brunette. He didn't know what Keiichi's family did but they were important.  
Wanting Keiichi to be safe, Misaki walked up to him. "You should go home. You know it's not safe at night."

Looking up at the sound of a familiar voice, Keiichi's eyes widened in horror. "I – It's you!" He quickly stood, knocking over the chair he had been sitting on. "I have to go!" And without another word, he ran off without looking back.

Akihiko looked down at the brunette worriedly. "Misaki," he began but received a sigh "why was he afraid of you? And why was your brother so mean?" But he didn't get a response until the smell of hay and manure hit him.

"I never told you about my life here because I was happy at the castle. I didn't want to be reminded of my past. It would only upset you if you knew how everyone here treated me." Misaki looked over his shoulder at Akihiko with sad eyes. "After our parents had been murdered when I was five, everyone started avoiding me, like I didn't even exist. Even Takahiro, my brother, avoided me but he did speak to me though it was rare. He made me sleep here and the only way I earned food was if I took care the animals. I groomed them, fed them, and even cleaned up after them. I know it sounds horrible and it kind of was which is why I decided to leave and no one even noticed; not even Takahiro when I told him. He had just ignored me." Tears ran down his cheeks as he threw down the sack of what little money and clothing he had grabbed from his room before he and Akihiko had been thrown out by some guards.

"Come here." Akihiko said softly, his arms open wide just for Misaki to run into them. He held onto the brunette tightly, not letting go as the young man cried heavily. "You don't have to worry about being ignored. I'll always be here for you, no matter what. I don't care what people say or do as long as they don't hurt you. You're mine for as long as you live."

Sniffling and burying his face into Akihiko's chest for a moment, Misaki looked up with red eyes and asked "Can I ask you something?" He got a slight nod and continued. "Earlier, when you were presenting yourself, why did you say your name was Usagi? You know it means rabbit, so why that name?"

Thinking about it, Akihiko said "it kind of just slipped out. I wasn't really thinking at the time but…" he smirked seductively, "I remember when I pulled you into my room when you were passing by one night and tossed you onto the bed before jumping; trapping you so you couldn't escape." The boy's face was completely red at this point, making the 22 year old glad he wasn't upset anymore. He remembered when their secret relationship began, causing him to smile and his eyes shine.

" _I was wondering, Misaki," the silver haired king began as he hovered over the boy he had known for only four months so far. "Would you stay with me no matter what happens?" His voice was soft yet curious._

 _Misaki's eyes widened in shock. He had never expected his master to ask such a thing. He was still a bit afraid of General Haruhiko after being thrown into the dungeons just two months ago but what he had been even more afraid of was being asked by the king to be with him! The brunette didn't know why he was afraid even though he fell in love so quickly with his lord and it hurt._

 _Seeing him in shock, Akihiko simply said "I'll let you think about it." He pecked Misaki on the lips once, bringing him out of it and quickly kiss back. The king knew how Misaki felt and it made him fear what the boy's answer would be. '_ Perhaps asking him this early was a bad idea.' _But he had wanted to ask since the moment they had actually met.  
But he waited for Misaki's answer for almost a month until one night the fifteen year old came to his room just as he was getting ready for bed._

" _S – Sir?" Misaki interrupted nervously as he stood in the doorway. Akihiko looked at him curiously before he continued on speaking. "I've been thinking about your question for quite awhile now and, um, is it too late to say yes?"_

 _The king just stood there, hoping he had heard right. "Master?" Misaki looked a tad worried before Akihiko reached out to him and grabbed him, pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss. Both needing air, they pulled away, not even an inch apart from each other's lips. "I love you." Akihiko whispered as a deep blush covered the boy's cheeks before they kissed again._

"Hey, Akihiko?" Misaki tugged his lover's silver hair lightly, drawing his attention. "I'm going to have to start calling you Usagi, you know that, right?"

"I don't mind." He smiled happily. "Now, let's try and get some shut eye." He saw Misaki slightly frown before nodding.

 **AND THAT IS CHAPTER TWO! FINALLY, RIGHT? AND FIVE PAGES! ANY QUESTIONS LET ME KNOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 you guys! I'm gonna explain a little more here too!**

 _His entire body felt like it was on fire as he came out from his hiding place from underneath the small bed. King Fuyuhiko's guards were raiding the village for the second time that month and no one had the guts to do anything about it. A few people had already been killed for refusing to give up a few items and it pissed five year old Misaki off. He wanted people to stop dying. He may have been small and young but he understood what was going on._ 'I won't let those monsters come in here and take what they want.' _He rushed outside, not hearing Takahiro and their father call out to him and tell him to stay.  
Misaki saw nearly everyone standing outside their homes as the guards went in each one and took what they felt like. He felt a hand take hold of his wrist. He only had to look back once, anger still clearly written on his face, that his mother who had fear in her green eyes that he had received, was tightly holding onto him. But he didn't care; he was angry and he became even angrier that she would try and stop him. He heard her beg him to stop and go back inside as a couple guards came towards them. The brunette, however, could only feel his anger rise and he shut his eyes tightly before shouting "Let me go!"  
The moment he had yelled, he felt his mother's warm grip disappear, not yet knowing what had happened. He heard a loud cry and a few screams reach his ears. Calming for a few brief seconds, Misaki looked around with large green eyes, noticing how everyone – guards included – looked terrified. A soft breeze blew through his brunette hair as he continued examining the situation until a choked gasp made him turn. Eyes widening in horror and disbelief, he ran to his mother's side as she lay there on the ground, barely breathing. "Mommy! Mommy! Don't go, please!"  
He heard two pairs of feet stop next to him and a rough hand on his small shoulder, squeezing it tightly. "Daddy?" He whispered before looking up into hate filled eyes. "Daddy, it's Mommy! The guards hurt her!" His tears increased as his father frowned down upon him. Misaki could see hate filled in Takahiro's dark eyes as well and the brunette didn't really like it. Both pairs of dark eyes were on him, filled with anger. Hearing his mother call his name in barely a whisper, he turned his head towards her, seeing blood pouring from the deep horizontal wound in her stomach. He averted his scared eyes up to her sad green ones. "Mommy?" He moved a little closer so he could hear what she wanted to say. _

_Weak from the loss of blood, the dying mother waved her youngest child close enough so she could whisper one thing in his ear. "Be good… and listen," were the only and last words she said to him before her heart finally stopped. She didn't blame him for being angry and not listening; she had only been surprised when she had been struck with a massive force of wind and seeing the look on his face._

 _Misaki looked at her pale face as the cold air blew a few strands of her long and beautiful brunette hair into her own blood. "I promise I will." The anger had subsided and had now been replaced with massive worry for his father and big brother but the tears still didn't stop running down his face. What he didn't know, was that his father began to reach for him, pulling him away from the lifeless body into a tight embrace. The brunette quickly felt the arms tightening, beginning to squeeze him to the point he could barely breathe. He tried speaking but wasn't able to for his lack of air. His mind began filling with fear as the worry stayed at its full limit and he did the first thing that popped in his head. He pushed against his father's chest in an attempt to save himself until he was dropped. Hearing his father not say a word to him, Misaki looked up just to see the man grasping his chest to stop the thick red liquid from spilling out.  
The brunette saw how angry his father was the blood flowed out over thick and calloused fingers. "Daddy?" He whispered quietly as the man grit his teeth and glared, knowing he was going to die shortly. Whatever had struck his heart had felt cold as it pierced through his body._

 _Removing his hand from his chest and placing it at his side, his glare at his youngest son hardened. "Don't call me that… You aren't my son... You freak." His vision was blurry so he knew his time was up. Taking one last breath, he said "Takahiro, don't be reckless with him like your mother and I were."_

Opening his large green eyes, Misaki immediately noticed the dim light streaming in and sat up with a worried start, forgetting that he had let Akihiko – now Usagi – pull him into his chest. "If I don't hurry now and take care of the animals, Takahiro won't give me anything! He's gonna be pissed and so will everyone else if I don't start getting up earlier!" He jumped to his bare feet, the feel of the hay between his toes not so comforting, and began to grab the pitchfork until he felt soft fingers wrap around his wrist. He froze, remembering who they belonged to. "Usagi. Sorry if I woke you. I just have to really hurry up and deal with the animals before my brother comes along. Go back to sleep, okay?" He unconsciously wrapped his other hand around the farming tool and felt his lover let him go.

"How can I… when you aren't beside me?" Usagi saw the brunette freeze for just a second before the boy continued on with his work.

Misaki smiled gently at nothing and no one as he began replacing the previous night's hay with fresh and clean dry feed and straw. ' _You're so good to me, Akihiko.'_ He continued on quickly, knowing Usagi was watching his every move. It didn't take long before he was finished feeding every single animal, giving them fresh water in the process from a nearby well just as the sun finished rising and waking the villagers.  
Giving Akihiko a victory smile, he said "I'm done at last!" He wiped his brow before hearing Takahiro speak.

"Well…" Takahiro leaned against the entrance, glaring at his little brother. "I don't know if I should be surprised or not, seeing as how you've been gone for a while." His tunic, from what Misaki could see, was all black so it matched his eyes and hair perfectly.

"B-brother." Misaki frowned slightly at the sight of the older man. "I finished in time." He could feel Akihiko's prying eyes on him but ignored it. He'd tell his lover everything when he had the courage to.

"I see that." The black haired man said, crossing his arms. He had hoped that his little brother would've been slaughtered by now. But no… it didn't happen. Everyone had been glad he was gone and were able to breathe at last, but it never lasted. Now everyone would hold their breath until Misaki left again. "But I don't know if I should give you anything. You came back even though you knew we all hated and feared you."

Akihiko grit his teeth, ready to kill the bastard who was speaking so cruelly to his Misaki. However, he noticed the brunette clench his fist.

"I know I don't belong here, but, Usagi and I got in trouble defending King Akihiko and we don't have anywhere else to go!" Misaki lied. He didn't need anyone knowing who Usagi really was. It would cause the two of them major trouble. "Usagi lost his home. We've stuck together since we first met. He's been great supporting and helping me so much I couldn't just leave him behind." It was half the truth but he didn't care.

Takahiro stepped towards him, seeing the silver haired man take a few steps forward as well. "It doesn't matter who you're friends with. No one here will ever accept you."

Misaki, pissed at Takahiro, shouted "I don't care about anyone here except Usagi! As long as I have him, it doesn't matter who accepts me in the village or anywhere else!"

Seeing that his brother's anger was beginning to get out of control, Takahiro shouted back "You killed them! Not the damn soldiers! It was you! You're a murderer and I will never forgive you! You took away everything from me! Our parents were everything to me." He could feel the tears threaten to fall but he held them back.

Akihiko was surprised at the force of something lightly pushing him away from Misaki, almost like wind. He had closed his eyes but the moment he opened them, they widened. He wasn't afraid or worried. He was shocked a little but the moment he had looked at the brunette again, he realized what had been so special about Misaki.

Misaki, however, stood still, not even breathing as he felt that same soft breeze from fifteen years ago brush against his skin. He didn't really know what it was, but it scared him. He had gotten so angry before feeling whatever it was gently blow through his brunette hair. And he had felt it again just now, after yelling at Takahiro. But what shocked him the most was that his own brother said that he had been the one to murder their parents. "What are you talking - ?"

"Just shut up! I remember that night perfectly! I hated you so much after that! Do you even know what you are? You aren't human; I know that." Takahiro continued on, watching the wind flow gently around Misaki. He saw the fear, worry and anger in those green eyes he glared into. "Father was right for saying you weren't his son. You're just a freak of nature and will die one as well."

Akihiko couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand seeing Misaki like this – so much pain and anger. So he did the only thing he could think of – he ran the few yards to the brunette and wrapped his arms around him tightly, not wanting to let go as the wind cut through his shirt but not piercing his skin. He felt the power surrounding them begin to die down as the brunette relaxed and took a deep breath. "It's alright Misaki. I'll keep you safe."

The moment the brunette felt his lover hold him, he calmed down, not wanting to hurt Akihiko. A few tears rolled down his face as he took in his brother's words. ' _I killed them…'_ he thought fearfully. ' _What am I? Is this what Akihiko meant when he said I was special? Did he know I had this power? No, if he had known, he would've told me. He always told me everything even stuff no one else was allowed to know. How strong am I with this ability? I must've been strong back then… but where did I get it? Mother had been surprised and father tried to kill me.'_ "I'll leave again then." He spoke calmly as Akihiko held him close. "But…" Tears blurred his vision. "Usagi stays. I don't want to hurt him." Takahiro whispered 'fine' before turning and walking away.  
When he was sure his brother was gone, he burst into tears before feeling Akihiko's welcoming lips on his. He didn't want them to part but it had to be done. He lightly pushed on the silver haired man's chest, forcing himself to remove his lips.

Akihiko gave his brunette a worried look, his violet eyes shining with hope. Sighing, he began to speak. "I don't want to stay here. Your brother is cruel and I don't like it." He lifted the boy's face up so they were staring each other in the eyes, a gentle hand under the brunette's chin so he wouldn't try looking away. "I know you're afraid of hurting me. But I won't allow us to be separated. I refuse to stay in this messed up village and I will do whatever it takes to be with you."

* * *

Back at the elegant castle, Haruhiko sat on the golden throne his half-brother had the previous day. The new king wondered why his brother would give up his right so easily just to save a slave from being murdered. It was unlike the man for Akihiko had never really cared about anyone before other than his only friend who had been a page before being banished. But why would a page, only ten years of age, be banished?  
Sighing angrily, he called forth Isaka, a loyal servant who kept records of every single person in the castle and what their job was and wrote down when and why they got fired or banished. "Yes, my king?" Isaka grinned happily like he normally did before bowing.  
"I need you to find out why that last page we had had been banished. I know his name began with an H and he was Akihiko's friend." The king received a nod before Isaka quickly headed off towards the records in the library.  
Whispering to himself, he growled at the memory that filled his head from five years ago.

 _Angry at the thought of a low life looking at his brother, he continued on walking down the hall until suddenly he bumped into the man he hated, the king. "Forgive me, sir."_

 _But Akihiko only placed a hand on his shoulder. "I've told you before, Haruhiko. You can call me brother."_

 _Haruhiko swallowed lightly before staring into violet eyes. "Shouldn't you be in your chambers? It's a bit late for you to be out." He refused to call Akihiko brother after he had been announced king two years ago._

" _True, but I'm looking for someone I was supposed to speak to. He was going to meet me in my room after he was done working."_

 _Curious about why the king would need to speak to someone, Haruhiko asked "What's he look like?"_

" _Green eyes and brown, messy hair. He's kind of short. He started here a few months ago. His name is Misaki."_

" _He – he has been thrown into the dungeons my lord. He looked at you. It's against - ." The general quickly found himself against cold stone, a hand squeezing his throat as angry eyes glared straight into his dark ones._

" _Take me to him now." There was a dangerous tone in the king's voice that made Haruhiko quiver before being released._

" _Of course, right away!" Haruhiko trembled slightly with anger towards his brother, not understanding why he wanted the boy._

 _As they headed to the cells, Akihiko spoke up, the anger still in his voice. "I don't care if anyone looks at me. It was father's law. But it isn't mine. I got rid of it once he died." He heard Haruhiko mumble something but didn't catch it as is mind wandered towards Misaki._

" _Here we are." Haruhiko stopped in front of the wooden door, looking at the king. "I guess you want to get him yourself." He handed the keys over after unlocking the door. "He's in the first cell. I'll wait here. I do need them back."_

"I need to know why he cared so much! And there's only one way to get it!" Standing up quickly, he shouted "Chiyome!"

A beautiful young woman with pale skin, red lips and black hair appeared in front of her king in a flash, a dangerous smile on her face. "You called?" She opened her eyes to reveal red eyes. Chiyome always seemed to wear a pink shrine maiden outfit with a white sash when called upon.

Gritting his teeth, Haruhiko said calmly "I need to find out why Akihiko cares so much about that boy he's with. They couldn't have gotten too far. Also, I want to see if any of your new kunoichi can take my brother down. It's worrisome just knowing he will try taking the throne back. I can tell he lied when he said he didn't want it."

"I only have one new recruit, my king. I'll send her along with one of my stronger ones." Chiyome bowed and left, leaving a happy ruler behind. _'I know just which one to send too.'_ She smirked as she made her way down a dark corridor.  
"Kaede! Fuma!" She called out before the two ninja appeared by her side; one with long brown hair up in a ponytail and soft brown eyes; the other with white hair tied to one side with a blue flower tucked in her hair safely, milky white skin, light brown eyes and a large shuriken clinging to her back.

"Yes, my lady? What do you require of us?" The young woman in her early twenties with a ponytail looked up.

"I have a job requested by the king. He wants you two to find Akihiko and the boy that left with him." Chiyome didn't like giving her girls such a boring job but it had been an order. "Kaede, you are to find out why the boy is so important to him. And Fuma…" the white haired girl looked up, no older than seventeen, curiously. "You are to attack previous king Akihiko. However, I will not allow you to be put in danger. So I will switch your orders."

Fuma, daring to speak, swallowed. "If I may, my lady. I know Kaede is strong and possibly stronger than me. But I know I am strong as well."

Chiyome turned before responding. "I know you are strong but you still do not yet know your power where as Kaede does."

"I understand." Fuma bowed. "We'll head off now." She heard the soft padding of their lady's sandals on the brick before the two girls straightened and headed quickly back to their quarters to prepare. Fuma was already prepared for the mission unlike Kaede.  
"So what do you need to pack again?" She asked with a bit of curiosity. She had never seen her fellow kunoichi pack or fight before so she didn't know much about her.

Kaede responded as she grabbed a bag. "A scroll, kunai knives and some food and water just in case we can't find any nearby villages." She shoved the water and food on the bottom with the scroll on top while placing her kunai knives in a hidden area in her leather boots she had stolen a few months back from a guard. "Let's go. We don't have much time before nightfall."

* * *

Misaki decided to stay in the barn, curled up in the hay. He couldn't believe he had almost hurt Akihiko with the wind that had surrounded him. It terrified him that he might actually do it if he loses control again next time. His mind was completely blank when the silver haired man had told him he was going to grab some items before they left that night.  
Akihiko had left just when everyone was starting to get to work and now it was nearly dinner. Misaki had no clue where his lover was but he was starting to worry.

Akihiko had traded in his royal clothes for money and an old green tunic. It was worn out a bit but it was still comfortable. It was midday by the time he accomplished getting a new outfit and more money. ' _I wonder how Misaki is doing. I know he must be starving by now and I still haven't bought any food yet.'_ He sighed upsettingly before perking up a bit at the sight of Keiichi Sumi at a fruit stand close by. "Sumi!" He called out, quickly drawing the young man's attention from the stall.

Seeing that it was the man from last night speaking to him, Keiichi froze. ' _What should I do? Should I run? No. That's cowardly of me unless it's Misaki.'_ Carefully he made his way across the soft dirt, his eyes watching the silver haired man cautiously. "What do you want?"

"I just want to know where I can get cheap food around here and a lot of it." Akihiko said calmly, looking the man up and down. "Also, what does your family do? You look like you come from a higher class yet wear the same clothing as everyone here."

Relaxing, Keiichi snorted and began heading back to the fruit. "You're pretty observant. Did _HE_ tell you I come from some upper class or did you just figure that out? My family wanted to fit in so we decided instead of wearing fancy clothes like the other upper classes, we would just wear tunics. Plus the tunics make our life easier when we forge swords for others."

"How long would it take to forge two swords?" Akihiko asked. He wanted to train Misaki so he could use a sword but seeing as his lover was unwilling to do much, it would be awhile until they would train.

 **Chiyome Mochizuki - As a veteran shrine maiden serving under Shingen Takeda, she trained up hordes of new female ninjas. Having lived a quiet life for a long time, she got wind of the truth about the Inscription Incident, and then set about planning an attack on the Ninja Village. Having seen her attempts, one legendary soldier was heard to say that, in being prepared to tirelessly carry out orders and fight for the honor of her Master for hundreds of years, she came closest of all to the spirit of the true ninja. The only comment she was heard to make on the occasion, though, was "I need my bed now..."**

 **Kaede - a ninja, or shinobi (and a female, thus making her a kunoichi). Her name means maple leaf. Ninjas were covert agents or mercenaries in feudal Japan, who were skilled with unorthodox warfare. The functions of ninjas were espionage, sabotage, infiltration, and assassination. Their covert methods contrasted with the samurai.**

 **Fuma Shuriken - The soul of a Shuriken throwing star used by the Fuma Ninjas who served the Hojo warrior clan in Japan's Sengoku period. It's a lot heavier than it looks. The head of the Fuma Ninjas, Shotaro Fuma, used to throw it with one hand.**

 **It's not as long as I had hoped it'd be but I couldn't really wait to get this next chapter up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just want to thank Shiranai Atsune for the amazing reviews! You are also so helpful! Thank you so much!  
If I confused you guys some in the last chapter, I'll clear it up a bit in this one.**

Misaki continued to lay there, not yet noticing someone had approached him. He sighed and turned to lay on his back but the setting sun reflected off something out of the corner of his right eye. Turning his head, his green eyes widened as Takahiro stood above him, holding a dagger in his hand.  
"Takahiro? What are you doing?" Fear crept into his eyes once again as his brother didn't say a word. He backed up, struggling to get up and run. The brunette didn't want anyone else to die, especially his brother, even if he was trying to kill him. He quickly swallowed back the fear and tried being brave, not even daring to look at the knife. His eyes scanned the lit up room for an escape and even though Takahiro was above him, there was still a small chance to get away. He had seen an opening on his left but he had to figure out how to get there. But he didn't have time to think. Takahiro raised his weapon and was about to bring it down when Misaki did the first thing that came to his terrified mind. He kicked his brother, he didn't know where but he took his chance of escaping the moment Takahiro dropped his knife and cried out in pain. ' _I have to find Usagi!'_ He wasn't exactly thinking about what people would do when they saw him appear out of nowhere. But then again, he didn't really care. He knew for a long time that the people in his village wanted him out and avoided him. It was like they had been holding their breath, waiting for him to do something. Misaki had never known why, until today, when he found out about the strange power he had. And Takahiro had said that the one who had killed their parents was him. ' _I'm guessing he meant I used this power to kill mother and father and that's why father said I wasn't his son…'_ Misaki continued on running down the path, his large eyes scanning the villagers for silver hair.  
He felt like crying the name 'Akihiko' but couldn't. Not until they were out of the village. The brunette slowed to a stop, seeing some silver hair in the distance. "Usagi?" He whispered lowly. A smile creeping up on his face at the sight of his lover, he began running again as fast as his legs would allow. "Usagi!" He breathed heavily.

Hearing his 'name' being called out, he turned from Sumi, seeing Misaki running at him with a smile. "Misaki?" He spoke softly. Turning for a second to Keiichi, he said "I'll be right back." The overthrown king quickly made his way towards the brunette who began slowing down. He remembered clearly the previous morning when he woke up alone in bed, Misaki gone.

 _He opened his eyes but quickly shut them when the light nearly blinded him. "Damn it. Morning already?" Akihiko whispered before moving to hug the boy that had slept next to him only to find the spot empty. And cold. He sighed, knowing why his lover wasn't in his bed. '_ He must have left a few hours ago… _' The king thought upsettingly before throwing his long legs over the bed. "Well, time to 'work' as kings like to say… or however that saying goes." The twenty two year old king stood, letting the thin white sheets fall from his body. He nearly giggled with excitement when he realized he was completely naked but frowned a bit when recalling that Misaki had left him to wake up all alone._

' _Did Misaki feel lonely back in the barn like I did when I woke up alone? We have two things in common.'_ Akihiko stopped when he reached his lover. ' _We both love each other.'_ He pulled the boy into another tight hug, hoping this time Misaki would hold him back. ' _And neither of us like being alone... He was alone for years; ignored by everyone. I, on the other hand, had been surrounded by groups of aristocrats and servants that would only speak to me because of my father. If father wasn't there, which was most of the time, I was ignored as well, even by mother who died when I turned eight. The only reason people began talking to me when I was fifteen was because I was the new king. Misaki had no one to talk to and if his brother had even said a word to him, Misaki would just be forgotten in a few seconds.'_ He felt the brunette hold on to his tunic lightly.

Misaki couldn't pull away no matter how hard he tried. His frightened body and mind told him he needed to be in this man's arms. But his heart kept filling with the fear of hurting Akihko. "Usagi." He whispered softly. "Can I stay with you?"

Akihiko could only smirk at the question, his arms removing themselves from the small body. "Of course." He took hold of the brunette's hand and gently pulled him towards Keiichi. "I'm sorry for making you be alone. " He said, not looking back at his lover. "I know you don't like being left by yourself."

The brunette just looked away. "Don't worry about it. I was starting to worry about you. You've been gone nearly all day now." Misaki noticed his king was wearing a tunic similar to his but didn't ask why. Instead, he asked "Where are we headed?"

"I need to finish speaking to Sumi about something." Akihiko said softly, his eyes never leaving the road. ' _I just hope Keiichi will actually finish speaking with me with Misaki there.'_ He felt the brunette lightly pull back before tightening his grasp.

He could feel the scared gazes on him as he was pulled along by Akihiko. Misaki knew he was unwanted but he didn't really have a choice at leaving right now. He stared straight ahead at his lover's strong back, trying to ignore everyone around him as they did to him years ago. The brunette was afraid his brother might come after him or someone else might try killing him, but he buried his fear deep within him.

"Okay," Kaede whispered, drawing a kunai knife from her left boot. "Our targets are going to pass by in a few seconds. Get ready, Fuma." The older kunoichi watched carefully as her target dragged Fuma's down the dirty street. She and her fellow ninja had arrived at the village less than an hour after being given their mission but in order to actually find their targets, they needed high ground.  
The two females were currently sitting on top of one the wooden roofs covered with straw. It was a little unstable and smelt like it needed to be changed but neither girl cared. Fuma sat in complete silence as she lightly brooded over having to interrogate instead of fight. She understood the reason why their leader switched their missions given by the new king but it felt unfair in a way. ' _I know she doesn't want me getting hurt, but I'm a skilled fighter too. I have to find out what my power is soon. I don't like this kid stuff.'_ Sighing lightly, she was about to say something to her partner until she felt something sharp and cold pressed against her throat. "Kaede?" She whispered, not yet moving her eyes from her target.  
Not receiving an answer, Fuma moved her light eyes towards the kunoichi beside her only to see the woman in the same position - a kunai to her throat. "Who are you? Why are you trying to stop us?" Kaede demanded in a calm tone.

He frowned as his bright blue eyes watched Misaki and Akihiko pass by, hand in hand. He wasn't jealous of the young couple one bit. In fact, he already had someone. That someone was very special to him the day he met his lover a few years ago. When his lover had heard King Akihiko had been overthrown, he had begged the blue eyed man to find his friend and help him. "It seems I was able to make it in time. I'm only stopping you two for the sake of my lover's happiness. He would be very sad if he heard his childhood friend had been killed." He felt the brown haired woman move slightly as his kunai lightly grazed her tan neck, leaving a soft scratch.

"I just want you to know," started Kaede with a smirk "that it's a bit late for you to stop us." She had attached a paper bomb to a kunai knife and carefully let it slide down the roof and finally hitting the ground.

Fuma looked over at her friend. "What did you just do Kaede?! Are you mad?" Tears were pouring from her light eyes. "Are you seriously trying to kill both of us?"

"What does it matter? We'll both die eventually." Kaede spoke without any regret, waiting for her death to come. She didn't care when or how she died as long as she was remembered.

"I do not wish to kill you but I will not allow someone who does not care about their partner's life, destroy my lover's by killing his friend." Nowaki quickly slit the brown haired woman's throat, her blood covering his hand as she choked on the red liquid and the life in her eyes slowly faded. The only thing he could do was let the younger girl go free and watch for only a second as she immediately pulled her fellow kunoichi from his arms. "I will not kill you. Your friend gave me very little choice. Plus, I have to stop the bomb so I have no time for you. Do what you like, but, I will not let you hurt the true king." He quickly flashed in front of Akihiko and Misaki.

Akihiko froze when the black haired man appeared in front of him and his lover. Narrowing his violet eyes at the young male in front of them, he asked cautiously "who are you?"

Nowaki, kneeling on both knees, replied "Hiroki Kamijou sent me to watch over you." He looked up when the only thing he heard was the shuffling of feet. He noticed how the boy behind the king was frozen, just staring at him. "I don't mean to be rude but, who are you?"

Misaki heard his question but couldn't stop staring let alone answer. The blue eyed man's hands were covered in blood. ' _Who did he kill? And why? It reminds me of my mother's blood. How it covered my hands as I tried stopping the blood flow only to fail and let her die. I killed her and I didn't even know it.'_ His green eyes widened when he felt that power begin to build up again. ' _No, please, stop! I can't hurt Akihiko!'_ But the power only built up more, forcing the brunette to pull his hand away and back up. "I – I'm sorry. I can't hurt you. If I did, I'd never forgive myself." He whispered as a few tears began falling from his eyes.

 **Cliffy… I know. Again, just want to thank all my viewers and reviewers!**


	5. Chapter 5 new chapter at last!

**Yeah, I know. It's been nearly a year**

 **Hiroki - same age as Akihiko (22) (10 when he was banished and 18 when he met Nowaki)  
Nowaki - 18 (14 when he met Hiroki)  
Ritsu - 16 (12 when he met Masamune; 14 when he left and met Nowaki and Hiroki)  
Masamune - 18 (14 when he met Ritsu; 16 when Ritsu left)**

 **I had added Ritsu and Masamune in my lost chapter as well so I added them again. However... I have no idea why. I don't even know why I added Ayakashi Ghost Guild characters to my story. They are minor characters so the last two won't reappear until somewhere near the end possibly. Isaka is minor as well.**

"We don't have enough time. I'm sorry but we have to go." Nowaki noticed a black haired man limping angrily towards them, the knife in his left hand clearly not trying to be hidden. _'Hiro-san told me to bring Akihiko but I suppose I could bring the boy as well.'_ He moved his eyes back to the king and boy. "If you don't want to be blown up, then I suggest moving towards me." He grinned. But behind that grin, he was terrified.

Ignoring Misaki, Akihiko grabbed hold of his thin wrist and dragged him towards the strange shinobi. "Who are you?"

But Nowaki ignored him and said with a straight face "let's go back to Hiro, my lord." He took hold of a shocked Akihiko and scared boy. He threw the king over his shoulder and held Misaki under his opposite arm. _'I'm on my way, Hiro-san!'_ He shot forward, heading out into the green fields of tall grass.  
"You didn't answer my question. Who are you?" The king demanded as they grew further away from the village. But he was still ignored. Misaki, on the other hand, was completely silent. He was still terrified of hurting his lover. His green eyes wide as the village slowly vanished in front of him; he still couldn't speak due to fear of his power rising.

"I will tell you everything when we stop when darkness has arrived. We will stop then to rest." The black haired man responded, accidentally jostling the frozen boy who stiffened even more. _'Just like Hiro – san when we had first met.'_

Hiroki watched out in the distance as night quickly fell, playing with his fire power, or "magic", as he preferred to call it, in his left hand. "I'm not worried." He grumbled, the fire growing. "I'm not." He huffed and sat on the hay just outside of the barn.

"If you're not worried, then why are you starting to burst into flames?" A gentle voice popped in.

Jumping around, Hiroki Kamijou grit at the young green eyed Ritsu Onodera who had poked his head out from the barn. "I am not!" he yelled.

Ritsu deadpanned before summoning water and throwing it at his elder. "Your shirt was on fire." And he headed back in the barn, leaving the pyro user soaking wet and angry. "Bastard…" he turned back around and stared back into the night, waiting for his lover and friend.

He placed the two into the field of long grass, waiting until they were situated to sit down himself. "Now I shall explain everything." Only Akihiko looked at him while Misaki curled up in on himself. "My name is Nowaki Kusama and I was sent by my lover and your friend, Hiroki Kamijou, to fetch you."

"Is he alright?" Akihiko demanded immediately and at the mentioning of his friend's name.

Nowaki nodded. "He is fine. He had heard of your banishment last night and asked me if I would bring you to him. Seeing how worried he was, I was unable to refuse. I would have been back there sooner if I hadn't more weight to carry." He laughed nervously as he received a glare from the king. "I meant no disrespect my king. It's just that I had promised him I'd return early."

Laying on his side, facing away from his informer, Akihiko said "Let's just get some sleep. We should rest for a few hours before continuing." _'How do I get Misaki to be near me? Just because he murdered his mother and father he is afraid of hurting me.'_ He slowly shut his eyes, hoping to have a dreamless sleep.

Misaki couldn't sleep at all. He tossed and turned, occasionally staring at his lover with pain filled eyes for minutes at a time before looking at the cloud filled sky, the moon casting it's bright light. "How do I apologize?" he whispered before taking note of the sky's lightness. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes, trying to make it look like he actually got some sleep.

"Let's move on." Nowaki stretched, making sure his kunai were still tucked in his boots. It was quiet. He turned to see the young brunette standing a few feet from him, staring at the grass while Akihiko was still sleeping. Sighing, he walked over to his king and pulled him by his silver locks. "Next time I say it's time to move," Akihiko struggled, standing as Nowaki let go. "It's time to move!" he once again threw the men over his shoulders and began running, hoping to make it by afternoon.

* * *

Fuma hadn't been able to take the death of her elder kunoichi very well so when she had returned, she laid the body in front of her lady and went straight to her room. It had been her first mission and even though she had known there was always a possibility of dying or losing a comrade, she didn't know it would be so soon. But she had forgotten about it due to her slight anger in job change.

"I see they have failed their mission." Haruhiko tapped his fingers on the golden arm chair as he glared angrily at Chiyome.

"My king," she knelt respectfully. "I do not yet know how they failed. Once I find out from Fuma, I shall - ." "No." he interrupted her, causing her to freeze up. "Once I attain information from Isaka, I shall send Masamune Takano. He will be able to get what I need in two days depending on where my half – brother and his 'toy' are."

"Yes, my Lord." Chiyome bowed and left the room silently before Isaka entered a minute later. "Ah… my Lord!" he grinned, carrying a small stack of papers. "I found just what you requested!"

"And?" The impatient king demanded. The light haired record keeper stepped up. "Hiroki Kamijou, banished by King Fuyuhiko for having some sort of fire magic. He was reported for burning five of our men alive. It seems it was the Queen was the one who had seen it happen. The boy was extremely angry at them and immediately set them aflame." "Where is he now?" "Hmm…" Isaka flipped a few pages. "He was banished just fifteen miles northeast outside of the kingdom walls. He should be located near the forest just thirty five miles from here."

Haruhiko told him he could go with a flick of his wrist and called for his fastest soldier. "You called, my Lord?" Masamune stood, his right hand on his sword.

Dangerously grinning, the king leaned forward. "Yes. I have an important job for you."

* * *

Hiroki hadn't slept or eaten that night or morning. He had continued staring into the distance, waiting impatiently, occasionally getting pissed off that Ritsu dowsed him in water. It was finally afternoon when he caught a glimpse of a tall and beautiful man with jet black hair approaching him in the distance. _'He is so dead!'_ Hiroki immediately ran towards him angrily, not noticing Nowaki dropping two bodies.

Nowaki smiled, glad to be back home. "Hiro – san!" He waved happily before the brown eyed pyro user slapped him. He continued to smile however, not really caring because he knew his Hiro – san still loved him. "I hate you!" Hiroki cried out, not realizing the tears falling from his eyes. "You promised to be back yesterday evening! You lied to me!"  
The blue eyed man frowned, his eyes full of shame. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. So please forgive me." He wiped away Hiroki's few tears who lightly pushed away his hands. "Just this once..." He grumbled before water came out of nowhere once again, covering him head to toe.

Misaki had wanted to laugh but couldn't when listening to Hiroki and Nowaki apologizing. _'It wasn't Nowaki's fault, it was mine.'_ He peeked over at his lover, wondering if he'd be able to make amends. "I should have fought harder to stay behind."  
Akihiko grabbed him by his left arm and yanked him close. Misaki froze, ready to pull away but stopped, knowing he would just hurt the man he loved even more if he did so. "I told you before... I will do whatever it takes to stay with you and I will not let you go. Ever."  
"But Akihiko, I might hurt you or even worse." Misaki's green eyes filled with tears. The silver haired man was about to respond but was interrupted by yelling.

"God dammit, Ritsu!" Hiroki shouted back at another young man. "If you do that one more time, I'm going to roast you alive!" But the young man known as Ritsu just laughed. "You've tried at least eight times already!"  
Forgetting their problems, Misaki and Akihiko stood, watching curiously as Hiroki ran back to the barn. "Have they always been like this, Nowaki?" Misaki asked.  
"Unfortunately. I'd close your eyes for this next part if I were you two. To me, it's funny but for you, it'll most likely be terrifying." Nowaki watched as his lover and little friend charged towards each other; one with a grin, the other with a frown. He thought the two men behind him would've listened but when Hiroki shot fire at Ritsu, they just stood in silence.  
Misaki's heartbeat quickened when Hiroki was dowsed with water decided again that it was all pointless like usual. The little fight had been quickly over with and he fell to his knees. "I'm not alone. I'm not alone. I'm not alone." He felt relief, fear, anger, hate... so many emotions building up inside him that he didn't notice his power coming forth.

Ritsu, who had been the third to take notice of Misaki, ran passed Hiroki and summoned some ice. The king had been calling out to the young man and Nowaki had backed away. "Move, my king!" Akihiko looked up as he was continuously forced back. Ritsu put all his strength into his body and forced his way through the powerful wind. _'He sure is strong. It must be from all these emotions.'_ He took a deep breath when he reached Misaki and raised the small chunk of ice in his right hand before bringing it down as hard as he could and knocking him out. The wind immediately dissipated, leaving an unconscious brunette with a bloody temple lying in the dirt. He sighed in relief before Akihiko threw him to the ground.

"Why did you do that?" the king demanded angrily as Hiroki ran up to them, kneeling next to Ritsu. Answering for the brunette, the pyro user said "If Ritsu hadn't done what he had, that boy would have lost control and could've killed either you or Nowaki! I lost control before and ended up burning my father to ashes! I never told my mother so she assumed he just walked out on us. I had to learn to control my emotions on my own from then on. But, they got the best of me again and I killed five more men... so I was banished and now I live here."  
"And I lost control of my emotions so bad that I blacked out. When I came to, I found out from my ex-fiance that I had drowned my lover!" Ritsu closed his eyes, remembering a tall, handsome man with slick black hair and a few spikes sticking out; his beautiful hazel eyes and long eyelashes barely showing any emotion unless he was staring at or speaking to him and he always had a soft smile. But that first and only fight caused Ritsu to lose him forever.

 _"Why do you constantly hang out with that woman when you know she still loves you?" He gently asked quietly as Ritsu went to walk out the door.  
_ _Opening the door, the fourteen year old turned annoyingly towards him. "I've told you before; she's just my friend! I thought we were already passed this. I don't love her. You know that. How much longer until you get it into your thick head?" Ritsu walked out into the chilly air, taking a deep breath._ 'When will he finally understand that I only love him?' _He stared into the cloudy sky before walking on towards An's house._

 _However, he ended up meeting her halfway. When he asked why, she gave a shy smile and said it was only right to meet her friend midway._ 'But I thought we had agreed I'd show up at her house. Not meet up in the middle. 'Is she just trying to be nice about it?' _Ritsu wasn't quite sure but didn't question it. He just nodded and they headed toward the river like they always did.  
What he didn't know was that she was setting him up, knowing that his lover had been following. "So Ritsu, I was just wondering how you two are doing?" An mischievously smiled at him. She watched as he nervously grinned. "Everything's going great." He lied. Well it wasn't a complete lie. Most of the time things were amazing but sometimes it was annoying. They'd never argue about anything which was perfect because they both hated it and they were perfect together.  
"Are you sure?" An just continued with her sly smile. "I mean, you look nervous so something must have happened. Are you two fighting?" Ritsu gave a true smile this time. "Nah. Just some annoying things going on right now. But I know he'll get over it soon. He may not apologize with words but I always see it in his eyes. I should get going now. Thanks for listening, An." He stood, helping her to her feet. _

_"Ritsu." A deep and angry voice approached them. The young teens faced the brunette's sixteen year old lover. "Mas - ?" Ritsu was cut off when the other male yelled 'quiet'. "We're heading home. Let's go."  
Angry and upset with him, Ritsu yelled back. "No! You're not letting me explain anything! Why won't you listen? You've always listened before so why not now!?"  
"Why should I?" He shouted, nearing his shorter lover. "You haven't listened once to me about that girl! You never will no matter how hard I try to warn you about her!"  
"We're just friends! Just shut up and go away!" Ritsu froze, feeling only coldness flow through his body before he blacked out._

"Hey! Ritsu?" Nowaki gently shook him out of his deep thoughts.  
"What is it?" Ritsu sadly opened his green eyes only for them to widen when he couldn't move most of his body. "I see I did it again. I'm sorry." He breathed out and felt the ice melt.  
"We can talk about this later if you'd like. But right now we should head in to check on the boy." The brunette gave a nod and stood, wringing as much water as he could from his clothes.

* * *

Masamune stared at his chest, the large scar bringing back painful yet disturbing memories. He still clearly remembered when Ritsu shot water at him. It hit him right in the chest, breaking a few ribs. When he landed on his back, he looked up to see his lover unconscious and An walking towards him. She had said something about wanting Ritsu to leave him but she figured telling him when he awoke that his lover was dead was a much better idea.  
An bent over Masamune now, a long dagger in her left hand. He didn't know where she had obtained it but he had to move. But when he tried, he cried out. His ribs were hurting too much so he could only blink just one last time before the weapon was brought down above his heart. It was a good thing the girl had missed because he ended up waking in the doctor's house. He demanded to know where Ritsu was and the answer he had received was one he hated. An had told the guards when she was captured, covered in blood, that her ex had ran away. She had tried stopping him after telling him he had killed Masamune but it only made the situation worse.

He shook his head, ridding his mind of the angry thoughts of that beheaded woman. It was time to find Akihiko and that servant the new king had called his brother's 'toy'. He put his armor back on quickly, wanting to have time to find his Ritsu. _'I've been searching for you a year, Ritsu. I will find you. I swear it.'_ He slammed open the wooden mahogany door leading into the barn. He nodded to the barn keeper who nodded back before returning back to the king's horse.  
 _'I told Haruhiko I'd be back in a week... but when I find Hiroki and the real king, I won't be returning.'_ He needed information about Ritsu's whereabouts and hopefully they had something. Not bothering to saddle his light brown horse, he took off, gripping the dark mane tightly, pushing the animal to go faster. "I just hope Ritsu is alive..."

* * *

Misaki flinched as something hot was lightly dabbed on his temple. He opened his dark green eyes, only seeing blurriness but hearing familiar voices. "Looks like he's waking up." Hiroki. "I hope he forgives me." Ritsu. "I'm sure he will." Nowaki. He sounded like he was smiling. "You did what you had to. I don't blame you." Akihiko.  
He rolled onto his back, blinking until his eyes refocused. Groaning as he sat up, he stared at Hiroki who was holding a rag against his headache. "What happened to me? I remember saying that I wasn't alone and then... nothing." It was quiet. No one spoke though Hiroki opened and closed his mouth before finally looking at the floor.  
"You..." Ritsu was the one to speak. His hands were clenched in his lap tightly. "Just like me two years ago... you lost control of your emotions. So to keep you from doing what I did, I knocked you out." "Thank you..." Misaki whispered quietly. "I found out yesterday I had killed my parents when I was only five. The soldiers were raiding our village again so I decided to do something. Mother grabbed me. I didn't know it was her and next thing I know... there's blood everywhere. My father tried crushing me death and I pushed against him, afraid of dying. Then he dropped me, holding his chest and saying I wasn't his son. My brother forced me to live in the barn for the next fifteen years. The only way I earned food and water was by taking care of the animals just before sunrise. I finally couldn't stand being ignored anymore so I got a job as a servant in the castle. I met Akihiko for the first time a few months later and that's it. Our relationship began soon after that."

"If it helps make you feel any better..." Hiroki began. "I murdered my father when I was seven. We were alone when it happened. He was beating me and I flinched so he went to punch me but then I just... burnt him down into ashes. I didn't tell my mother. I just let her think he left us and a month later I became a page at the castle. Then a week later, I met Akihiko and we became best friends." Misaki gave a slight smile before the light brown haired man continued. "But... three years later, I burnt five guards to a crisp and was immediately banished out here. Eight years later, I met Nowaki. For an assassin, he's extremely nice. Too nice, I'd say. But then a year later we got together."

"How was your story supposed to make Misaki feel better?" Ritsu growled. Glaring at the sixteen year old, Hiroki barked "Then why don't you tell him your story? You've only told Nowaki who refuses to tell me!" "I - I can't..." Ritsu turned away, gaining Misaki's attention. "I'm still trying to get over it. It's too painful to think about it."  
"Then just let it flow out." Misaki whispered encouragingly. "That's what I used to do." _'Before I found out about this... whatever this is.'_

Ritsu swallowed and began. "I already knew about my power. I have since I was eleven. My parents didn't seem to care as long as I didn't use it. A year later I met the most beautiful man I had ever seen. I was shopping for some fruits with my unwanted fiance and friend when he passed by. All he did was take one glance at me and I fell." He giggled lightly. "I knew I shouldn't have but I ended up ditching my fiance and followed after him. I don't even know what came over me. I think he knew I was following because he stopped."

 _He jumped behind a vegetable cart before the other turned around. Ritsu waited for him to begin walking again but he didn't. He crossed his arms and stood there. Ritsu leaned out a little more to catch a better glimpse but the vendor didn't like that he wasn't buying anything so he kicked him right into the street. "If you're not going to buy anything, then stop hiding here and leave!"_

 _"Why are you following me?" A beautifully deep voice drew Ritsu's attention quickly. He flushed bright red when he saw the tall man he'd been going after, standing above him.  
Standing quickly, he stared at his bare feet. "Because I wanted to." "Because you wanted to?" "Yes. I saw you passing by and glance over and I couldn't help but want to follow you." Ritsu heard a loud sigh.  
"Masamune Takano." He said in a clear voice when Ritsu looked up confusedly. "My name." "O-oh. Um, my name is Ritsu Onodera." He could feel his cheeks flaming red after introducing himself._

"A month later I broke off my relationship with my fiance and moved in with Masamune. I told him An and I were just friends and that he was the only one I would ever love, but he would always tell me to stay away from her even though he knew I would only love him. He said she still loved me and I would think it was ridiculous because when I had broken it off, she had accepted it and said she was never in love with me. Other than that little annoyance here and there, our life was perfect until it all ended a year later. I remember An and I were just about to leave the river when Masamune showed up. He said we were going home and I started yelling at him telling him to listen this time like he always does. He refused to and I just lost it. When I woke up, An was kneeling over me, her dress covered in blood. When I had asked what had happened, she said I had drowned Masamune to the point his lungs burst and he coughed up blood. She tried saving him which was the reason for the blood. I asked where he was and she said she had to drag him away to try to get some help before it was too late but she didn't make it. All I could do then was run." Ritsu cried before Misaki pulled him into a tight and reassuring hug.

Misaki looked over at Akihiko with a questioning look who nodded, understanding the need for the situation. He pulled away slowly and stared into Ritsu's eyes. "You probably won't believe me after I tell you all of this but Masamune Takano is alive... You didn't kill him." Ritsu shoved him away.  
"Don't lie to me! I know he's dead! If he wasn't dead, he'd be with me now! He'd be holding me and kissing me and joking about my cooking and... and..."

The air in the room began to chill and it was obvious by the way Hiroki's teeth clenched that he wasn't a fan of babies or the cold. He stood up and grabbed Ritsu by the back of his tunic before throwing the poor teen out the door, forcing Akihiko and Misaki to run outside. "What the hell was that for, Hiroki? He's just upset because he doesn't want to believe me!"  
"Maybe if he would stop being so doubtful of himself, he'd actually believe you!" Hiroki slammed the door shut, heating his house back up to the right temperature that he knew Nowaki liked.

Akihiko always hated crying, with the exception of Misaki of course. It annoyed him to no end. Glaring at the boy, he asked Misaki to do something who responded with "I don't know what to do! It's not like I can hit him or use calming words or say sorry!" The king gave an evil grin before slapping the younger brunette, forcing him to stop his crying as Misaki threw profanities at him.  
When Misaki had finally silenced himself, Ritsu asked him to continue talking about the black haired man. "Akihiko had gladly let doctors bring him to receive better medical attention but we had to wait three months for Takano's stitches to heal to get anything out of him. He explained how some girl named An Kohinata, was trying to get rid him. I was always around, trying to help and get away from cleaning, so I heard a little of his explanation. He went on saying how you two had gotten into your first argument and you accidentally hit him in the chest with water to the point it broke half his ribs. That was all he would say until An was arrested." Misaki agitatedly sighed. "So, for the next month, while his ribs were healing, Akihiko took on the liberty of finding her himself. I was pissed when he came home two weeks later!" He noticed Akihiko's sexy smirk and glared, continuing on with the story.  
"When I told Masamune that An was in the dungeons, he finally finished what he'd told me. "When you had blacked out, An had tried to kill him. If he hadn't moved just the slightest inch, she would've stabbed him in the heart. Afterwards, he fell unconscious and woke up in the castle a week later."

"But there was a problem." Akihiko interrupted, drawing Ritsu's curiosity. "We needed An's side as well. So Masamune and I came up with a plan." Misaki glared spitefully at him.  
"What'd you two do?" Ritsu asked quietly. Misaki shouted before the silver haired man could respond. "What did they do? It was more like, what did I do? Those bastards threw me in the same freezing cell I had been thrown in before and An was in there. And just like the first time... I curled up in a corner and cried while they just stood upstairs in front of the closed door and waited! I hated you so much after that, Akihiko! That's why I avoided you for over two months! I felt like _you_ were the one using _me!_ I told you how I was still getting over the dark after three years and you didn't care! You just had one of your soldiers throw me in there with that selfish bitch to get what you wanted! I would never use you for anything and yet you went and did that! Did you not trust any of your other servants? Was I the only one you could trust out of the entire castle? Did you even apologize? NO! All you ever know what to do when you did something wrong is seduce me! And I fall for it every fucking time!" Misaki just continued yelling at his lover.

Hiroki and Nowaki had heard Misaki screaming at Akihiko for the wrong he'd done him. The light brunette leaned back upsettingly. "That bastard." He whispered with pain for the young adult. "I thought I taught him to use his head when it came to people he cared for. Then again, I haven't really listened that well to my own teachings, now have I?"

* * *

It was nearing afternoon and he'd just made it into the middle of the field of long grass. _'I don't want to, but Oda needs a very long rest. I pushed him passed his limits today. We can leave in the morning when the sun has risen. I'm sure his legs will be sore so we will just walk until we reach our destination.'_ He pulled out a large canteen from in between his chest plate and tunic. Opening it, he took a small sip before giving half of the bottle to his beauty of a horse. "We'll rest here for the night. Eat and rest as much as you want." Masamune patted Oda just before the horse laid down in the grass.

"Now... time for a little hunting." He spoke out loud to himself. He knew there wouldn't be much game in the fields but he'd get whatever he'd find.

 **Nearly a year since I updated. Glad I finally did though! If any of you are confused about the timing, here it is. Fuma had returned the same day her comrade was murdered.  
Masamune had left a day after he'd received his orders from Haruhiko so he's practically a day behind.**

 **Any questions? PM me or just review! - luckyinugirl**


	6. Chapter 6

**The words pyro, aero, and hudro (now represented as hydro) are Greek. I thought I'd let you all know for when I eventually use them.**

After an hour of screaming everything Akihiko had done wrong to him, Misaki had finally been reduced to crying, letting Ritsu hold him. Akihiko couldn't help but feel ashamed. After a month of being together, Misaki had asked if the rumors about him seducing nearly half of the servants just for his amusement was true. The brunette had that pleading look in his green eyes, praying and hoping they were all lies but Akihiko didn't want to lie to his lover. Misaki didn't take the truth so well and ignored him for two weeks until he couldn't take it anymore and shoved him into his room one night when Misaki was trying to sneak by.

Misaki wiped away his tears and sniffed before lightly pushing against Ritsu's chest. "I'll be okay now." He lied. He just needed to get away from Akihiko for awhile. He stood, trying not to look at Akihiko but failing miserably. The pain and anger increased tenfold again and he wanted to open his mouth and scream again but decided against it. Leaning down, he whispered to Ritsu "Think you and Hiroki will be able to find me?" "Wha - ?" Ritsu stared up at him confusingly before the older brunette took off, heading into the dark woods.

"No, Misaki!" Ritsu cried out, gaining the silver haired king's attention. "You can't go in there!" But Misaki completely ignored him and let his bare feet take him away from the man that had hurt him so many times.  
Akihiko stood, only to be stopped by Ritsu who pulled him back. "If you go after him, you're just going to cause him more pain. He feels like you don't really love him and I'm going to have to agree. He's finally able to let out all of his anger and pain after nearly six years of holding it all in."

"Let's go bring him back before he really loses himself." Hiroki popped in. "Nowaki, I know you don't want me to go in there but Ritsu and I have to do this on our own. Keep Akihiko tied up or something. I'll try to be back by morning. I make no promises." He sighed and looked up, stepping back when he saw Nowaki with tears in his blue eyes. "Are you crying?"  
"Just be careful." The eighteen year old begged, earning a nod before he grabbed the king by his left arm and held him back.

Misaki stopped to catch his breath as something clenched at his heart. Was it hate? Was it happiness? He didn't know but he finally let himself fall to his hands and knees, letting everything out once more. "He doesn't love me! He only used me all these years and I just let him do it!" He shouted, tears falling heavily. "I hate you, Akihiko Usami! I fucking hate you!" His heart clenched again in pain and he could feel his power swirling around him. And it felt good. If he let himself go, he'd be free of all these emotions. He wouldn't have to be afraid about being alone or scared that someone would kill him or pain from being hurt by the one he loved. He was sick of it all. He wanted everything to just disappear so he could feel happy again. Misaki gripped at the dirt below him as the pain and hate kept flooding through him, forcing the wind to expand and increase in speed, slicing through the surrounding trees multiple times. _'I gave him everything... my first kiss, my virginity, my love... I bet he was planning on throwing me away when he took back the throne.'_

Hiroki and Ritsu stopped when they felt a strong gust of air. "We're too late." Ritsu whispered before clutching his head. "Masamune... he's gone. Misaki... lied."  
"Damn it!" The light brunette growled before knocking out the brunette teen with a heated punch. _'We haven't even made it fifty feet in and this damn forest already got to him.'_ Picking him up off the ground, he ran back to the clearing. "Looks like I'm going to have to do this on my own.. again." He barely reached the edge when he threw the boy, startling the two young men as the unconscious body landed close to them. "It got to him again. I'll be back. Misaki's getting stronger." Nowaki opened his mouth but a small gust hit him. "Take care of Ritsu!"

Akihiko struggled to break free as he demanded to know what the hell was going on. Nowaki picked up the young boy, seeing a burn mark on his face. "This forest is cursed. We don't know it's history but Hiro-san explained to me that those with magic are more susceptible to entering. He had said that the forest lured him in when he first arrived. When his mother caught up to him, he ended up killing her before he could snap out of it. When he did, he realized what he had done and decided to ignore the forest's call. It took him until he met me to finally block out the voice." Nowaki laid Ritsu next to the king. "Hiro-san ran after Ritsu when the boy was here for a few months. The pain he felt at the thought of killing Masamune was the only thing the forest needed to drag him inside. It took Hiro-san a few hours to stop him before coming back, deep cuts and blood covering his arms. It only took a year for Ritsu to learn to ignore the trees."

"So, because of me, it took advantage of all of Misaki's anger towards me?"  
"Yes. Now, if Hiro-san doesn't stop him, Misaki could die from overusing his power." Nowaki heard Akihiko's choked back sob but continued tending to Ritsu.  
 _'What have I done? I could actually lose Misaki and it's all my fault!'_

Hiroki pushed against the wind, feeling it tear at his tunic. "Stupid Akihiko!" He pushed forward before finally seeing Misaki twenty yards in front him. _'He's really lost it.'_ He grit as he felt the sharp wind cut him. ' _It's worse than Ritsu so I only have one option.'_

Misaki only heard wind and his painful thoughts. "Once Akihiko is gone, I'll be free." He felt something warm underneath him, causing him to open his bright green eyes. "Where's this coming from? It was just cold a second ago." He turned his head slightly before seeing Hiroki kneeling on the ground, his hands in the dirt. Anger filling him, the brunette growled and with his right hand, he sent a powerful blast straight at him.  
Hiroki felt it cut through his body but he continued before grinning at the brunette. "Sorry about this." Fire exploded from the earth, slightly burning a third of Misaki's legs. The brunette screamed in pain before Hiroki finally stopped.

He stopped screaming as dizziness took over and he finally fell to his side, struggling to stay awake. "Not yet. I have to... kill him." His body gave in and he fell unconscious.  
Hiroki stumbled toward the brunette, wiping away at the blood on his mouth before he grabbed him by his tunic and slowly, yet painfully, dragged the young man back towards his home. "I guess I wasn't as careful as last time. I didn't expect Misaki to let himself fall that far. But the forest does have a unique way of getting to you." He nearly fell but caught himself on a nearby tree. Pushing off, he continued onward. "I am seriously scolding Akihiko when we get back."

* * *

Ritsu slowly opened his eyes, seeing he was in front of the barn. Sitting up carefully, he looked around, taking note of the dark sky and a small fire close by. "Nowaki? Akihiko?"  
Nowaki turned, giving the teen a tiny smile. "How are you feeling? Hiro-san had to bring you back a few minutes after you two had gone in. You were letting the forest get into your head." "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just got scared when I felt Misaki's power and then my head started hurting."

Akihiko was still tied up. He had asked Nowaki numerous times to untie him but he was refused. Now all he was doing was staring at the forest, waiting for Hiroki to return with Misaki. "Akihiko?" He turned when Ritsu called on him. "If you really loved Misaki, you would have apologized with words, not actions. You wouldn't have thrown him back into the dungeon. You wouldn't have tortured him so many times. Masamune never tortured me. He could be rough at times but he was always gentle and kind. He didn't betray me, not once in the two years we were together." Akihiko drank in the teen's words before turning his head away.  
"I do love him. I hurt him by telling him the truth even though I knew he didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to lie to him. I've never used him for my own purposes."  
"That's a lie." Ritsu ground out. "You threw him in the dungeons just to get information out of An!" "I didn't want him back in there but he was the only one I knew who could do the job! I know it was torture for him but - !" "But nothing! Did An know who you were? If she didn't, then you could've gone down instead!" Ritsu yelled before the snap of a twig was heard. Nowaki untied Akihiko and Ritsu stood, all three knowing it was Hiroki.

Hiroki stopped at the edge, still hiding in the dark. Trying to sound okay, he cleared his throat. "I finally got Misaki and it wasn't fun. I never expected the forest to get him that badly." He watched as Nowaki neared him. "Anyway, I wasn't careful and he got me pretty good. I'll live though."  
"Hiro-san? Are you coming out?" Nowaki paused, hoping he wasn't hearing the sound of blood dripping off of his lover. "Please tell me you're not hurt!"  
If he didn't want to die, he had to show Nowaki how bad it was. He stepped forward quickly, wanting to get this over with. Reaching the edge just where the light reached, he threw Misaki out into the open before stepping into the light, squeezing his eyes shut tight. He felt gentle hands scoop him up, something he felt grateful for. His entire body felt tired as he begged himself not to sleep.

Akihiko didn't know how his friend had had the strength to throw Misaki due to all the blood loss but he turned his attention to said brunette. "Misaki. Misaki!" He shook him lightly before Ritsu told him to stop and take him inside already. "He'll be fine. A small part of his legs are burnt but I can deal with that. Hiroki, on the other hand, is seriously cut up." "How long will he be out for?"  
Ritsu looked at Misaki in thought. "With all the damage that was done to him, I'd say about... at least three weeks. I was out a few days but you've done a lot damage to his heart and the forest brought that out. The only way you can actually earn his forgiveness is by staying away from him until he wakes up. He and Hiroki will be staying in the house while you and I stay in the barn."

Nowaki ripped off the brown tunic that covered his lover and began looking him over. Hiroki's whole body was cut up; his chest and abdomen covered in deep cuts that would most likely need to be stitched up while his arms, legs and face had cuts that would slowly heal in a few weeks. "Hiro-san..." Nowaki stared a second longer before shaking himself out of it and running to boil hot water before rushing back inside to search for bandages, cloths, a needle and lots of thread.

* * *

 _"Misaki, sweety, open your eyes." A kind woman's voice echoed his ears. Misaki knew that soft tone. It was one he hadn't heard almost sixteen years. "Mother...?" He squinted as light flooded his emerald eyes.  
"Take your time. We have plenty of time." She graced a smile as beautiful as the light surrounding her. Misaki stared at his mother, Hime, who sat in red royal robes. Her brunette hair was pin straight down her back, her soft pink lips still in a gentle smile and her green eyes filled with happiness at the joy of seeing of her son again._

 _He cried at the sight of her. "I'm so sorry, mother! I never meant to kill you that day! I just wanted to help everyone!" But he was gently shushed and a soft hand ran through his short hair.  
"I know you are. I'm not angry with you." She spoke in a gentle tone, waiting a moment for him to calm down. "I knew you would end up with some type of power but I didn't expect you to end up with the strongest." "What do you mean?" Misaki wiped his eyes. "You knew the entire time and didn't tell anyone?"_

 _"There are three types of power in this world and they once belonged to the same royal family. That same royal family is nearly extinct except for the last few that have that power." Hime began softly, knowing her son's attention was completely on her. "Generations ago, the first king of this land had heard of a mysterious power that would give him the strength to conquer his enemies to keep his people safe. We do not know how or where he obtained it, but he was able to protect his people just as he had wished. After bearing four sons, he found out each of his powers was fused within them. He was proud and taught them how to control them and how to use each one properly.  
Years later, when he was on his death bed, he selected the next king. And can you guess which of the sons it was?" She asked. Misaki shook his head, taking in the information seriously. "It was the only son who could control the wind." She watched as her little boy's eyes grew wide. Hime smiled. "Yes. He took the throne, his brothers beside him to help guide and protect him. He and his brothers lived long and prosperous lives, bearing children of their own, passing down their power. After fifteen generations, the kingdom began to fall, when the middle child was murdered, leaving only the last king and his two daughters, one of them whom had both wind and water, to try continuing to hold up the kingdom. Out of fear, however, a few years later, he forced his daughters to flee and separate, dressing them as commoners and live in different towns."  
Misaki, a bit shaken, whispered. "What happened next?" "After the two young women heard that their father had been murdered by King Fuyuhiko's great great grandfather, they promised themselves that they would rule again one day. They married and had children, once again passing down the power and it continued on."_

 _"But what does any of it have to do with me?" He asked curiously._

 _"Your grandmother was able to control both water and wind. She passed down these two powers to me and my sister."_

 _He stared at his mother in shock and fear. "S - so you're telling me that you can use wind too?" She nodded before frowning.  
"But I didn't think it would appear so early. That's why I was so surprised when you hit me. Normally, it will show when you're between ten and thirteen but you were just five."  
_

 _"Hold on!" Misaki shouted. "If grandmother was able to control water and wind, and your sister could control water, does that mean Ritsu and I are cousins?" Hime nodded silently, seeing the surprise in his green eyes. "But what about Hiroki? He controls fire! What is he to us then?"_

 _Thinking about it, Hime spoke. "A distant cousin. I never met his parents but those three powers can only be passed on through blood."_

 _"Are you sure you didn't make that all up? And is this even all real? How do I know I'm not dreaming?" Misaki stared upsettingly at the white ground._

 _His mother sighed heavily before smiling. "I know it doesn't seem real but it is. I had wanted to explain all of this when you were older but I never got the chance." She placed a tiny kiss upon his cheek, forcing him to stare into her green eyes. "And about Akihiko, I know he's given you such a hard time, but he never wanted to lie to you. That's why he always told you the truth. It's like they always say 'You can hurt me with the truth, but never comfort me with a lie.' Would you rather be lied to?"_

 _Now Misaki felt awful for screaming all those horrid things at Akihiko and then running into the woods. "No. I just always hoped everything I had heard from everyone wasn't true. And when I found out it was, it angered me and I didn't want to see him. I knew it bothered him because he would eventually push me into his room and he would seduce me, which made me end up forgiving him. But what really pushed me over the edge, was when he and Masamune threw me into the dungeon just to see if what Masamune had said was true. Akihiko had known I was still getting over the dark after three years when his brother had first thrown me in there and he didn't care." He was shushed again._

 _"Misaki, he did care. He regretted it. He didn't think until it was too late. He can definitely be air headed most of the time but he loves you with all of his heart. He lied to Ritsu three nights ago and said you were the only who could get the information. I don't know why he would do such a thing because it only pissed off Ritsu even more." Hime sighed before looking at her son's legs. "Will you believe all this is real when you wake up and your legs are healed?"_

 _"Healed?" He looked down at his legs only to see that part of them were burnt. "What the hell happened to them!?"_

 _"Hiroki stopped you by burning your legs. Unfortunately, he didn't come out unscathed. You ended up cutting into him. But don't worry. He's still alive." She saw her son's tears and wiped them away. "Nowaki was able to stop the bleeding before he could lose anymore blood." She returned to her son's legs, listening to his silent sniffling. "If you want to know more about our family," Hime grinned at Misaki. "Go to the village of Kaito."_

 _"Why? What will I find there?"_

 _"Ritsu's mother and your aunt. She's been missing him these couple years so will be nice if they reunited. The real reason I want you three to go there is because she has nearly all the information you need. Grandmother wanted us to learn but I didn't care about it. Takeko loved history so she loved learning about it. Anyway, your legs are all better now. It's time for you to wake up. Leave for the village when Hiroki is healed and you have spoken to Akihiko."_

 _Misaki smiled with teary eyes and nodded. "I'm glad I got to see you again." He let his mother embrace him tightly. "I'll keep watching over you. Remember that."_

* * *

Ritsu yelped, jumping back in alarm when his friend sat up. "Holy shit, Misaki! You nearly gave me a heart attack. You shouldn't even be awake yet after everything _he_ put you through."

Misaki threw back the blanket, hoping that it hadn't all been just a dream. Crying at seeing his healed legs, he knew it wasn't a dream. It had all been real. His mother's gentle touch was real. He was brought out of his trance when a hand landed on his shoulder. "Ritsu?"  
"Are you okay?" Ritsu looked at him worriedly before groaning was heard a few feet from them.

"Hiroki!" Misaki shot up, racing to his cousin's side. Seeing the multiple cuts and the bandages wrapped around his chest, Misaki began apologizing immediately. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have let my feelings get in the way! I hurt you because I was stupid and careless!"  
"I forgive you." Hiroki stared at the wooden ceiling. "It's not your fault. Besides, I knew I should've moved from this place the moment Fuyuhiko died but I had felt so at home here that I didn't think anything else would happen. So it's actually kind of my fault. And on top of that, we all let our emotions end up controlling us sometimes. It's in our nature. We can't help it."

Misaki nodded, not wanting to anger his cousin who would probably end up opening his stitches. "Where're the guys at?" He asked lightly.

"Masamune and Akihiko are in the barn and Nowaki is leaning against the house." Ritsu sighed, leaning against the other bed.

At the mentioning of Akihiko, the older brunette stood, determination running through him. "It's now or never." He ran out the door, catching a glimpse of Nowaki. "He's awake." Was all Misaki said to the surprised ninja before heading to the barn.

"Ritsu's lucky." The ex-king broke through the quiet and dark barn. "Before you arrived, he said you two only ever had one fight in the two years you were together. The rest were just annoyances that were quickly taken care of."

Masamune sighed at him. "Before Haruhiko took the throne, I watched you two closely. It was sort of something that had grown on me when Ritsu would hang out with An sometimes. I noticed Misaki would scold you a lot for not doing what you were supposed to do or when he shoved you off for trying to pull something when he was still angry." Violet eyes slightly glared at him but Masamune went on. "I can't say I understand how he feels because I've never been in Misaki's position before. And I know I've never put Ritsu in that position either. What I can say is, is that you need to take your duties more seriously and always apologize to him. I'm sure he's apologized to you hundreds of times and you accept it by kissing him. Right?"

Akihiko gave a nod, remembering of how many times Misaki had cried while apologizing and all he did to silence him was force a kiss upon those beautiful lips. "How am I supposed to actually say it?" But Masamune's feet were kicked out from underneath him.  
"Stop being so airheaded and actually say the words 'I'm sorry'." Misaki stood there, a determined look in his green eyes.

Masamune quietly walked out of the byre. _'It's always a little hard to say sorry but seducing isn't a way of apologizing. I only did it once and afterwards, I knew it only hurt Ritsu even more.'_ He looked over at the small home, seeing his sixteen year old lover smiling at the small waves he created with his hands. Ritsu looked so much happier according to Nowaki now that Masamune was back in his life.

 _It was reaching midday when Masamune and Oda reached the small house in front of the forest. Hurrying his footsteps, he reached the edge only to be stopped when a kunai dug into the ground just inches from his feet. He looked around, his eyes searching for it's owner.  
_ _"Haruhiko sent you, didn't he?" A short growl came from behind him._

 _"Yes. But I'm not really here because of him. He did send me here but I'm only here for my own gain." Masamune didn't move. This man was an assassin. And a perfect one at that._

 _"And what would that be?" A kunai lightly dug into his back.  
"I just want information on Ritsu Onodera. Brown hair, green eyes, sixteen years old and kind of short."  
"Why? What is he to you? Who are you?" That small growl was back.  
Masamune began responding until he heard yelling nearby._

 _"If he says he hates you, then I don't fucking blame him! You hurt him and never once apologized in words!" It was Ritsu. He was here.  
"What if Masamune had hurt you? Would you hate him until he apologized?" It was just loud enough to be recognized as Akihiko. Masamune slightly stiffened as Ritsu countered back.  
"Even if Masamune hurts me, I could never hate him!" Masamune could hear the anger in his lover's voice. "But what you've done is unforgivable! I don't even know why Misaki's bothered to stay with you all these years! I wouldn't be surprised if he finally leaves you after he wakes up!"_

 _The eighteen year old couldn't take it. He shoved the strange assassin away and ran towards the voices. He knew the man was following him from the sound of the grass being pushed aside. Seeing a small mop of brown hair, he rushed forward. Tears filled his dark hazel eyes when he finally stopped. "Ritsu..." It became utterly quiet as Ritsu turned his way._

 _"Masamune?" His voice broke as tears overflowed. Said man gave a tender smile, his eyes filled with love and relief.  
"Masamune!" Ritsu surprised him when he jumped into his arms, clinging onto him. "I'm sorry! I'm so so-sorry!" he sobbed uncontrollably. "I should've listened to you! I believed her when she said I killed you! I'm sorry I got angry. I hurt you because of it."_

 _He wrapped his arms around the short sixteen year old tightly. "It wasn't your fault. It was An's. She was manipulative and uncaring." He finally pulled the both of them to their knees. He tightened his grasp as he spoke, listening to Ritsu cry his heart out. "She won't be bothering anyone." He took a few seconds to think back to a year ago when Akihiko let him behead the girl who had ruined everything. It felt amazing when the ax came down. She had pleaded for her life to be spared but Masamune ignored her and watched the fear on her face. An had let out a small scream just before her head was severed and rolled to the ground. He felt a little relief yet it wasn't enough. He knew Ritsu wouldn't have wanted this but An couldn't escape her fate even if he had been there._

 _"I promise to never believe anyone else again!" Ritsu shouted in the black haired soldier's armor.  
Masamune sighed, running his fingers through brown hair. "What about your friends here? Don't you believe them?" He noticed how Ritsu nodded. "Then don't promise such a thing." He whispered softly before looking up at his king._

He sighed before seeing Ritsu running towards him with a smile still plastered on his face. "Watch this, Masamune! I've been practicing really hard to control water for months." The hydro user waved a hand in the air slowly, droplets of water forming and sparkling in the sun's rays. He focused as hard as he could, imagining them hardening into ice. Ritsu watched as they quickly hardened, an even brighter smile on his happy face. However, he lost focus when Misaki came towards him and Masamune, grumbling angrily about how Akihiko was stupid for trying to kiss him while being yelled at.

"What happened this time, Misaki?" Ritsu asked worriedly.  
Misaki crossed his arms still pissed. "He tried kissing me when I was yelling at him."  
"We didn't hear any yelling... If we had, I would've probably ended up hitting you in the head again."  
"Fine! I was talking to him when he tried it!" Misaki began storming off towards the house.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright to sit up?" Nowaki asked with worry.

"Yeah," Hiroki had sat up the moment Ritsu exited their home. "I just need a few more days of rest then I'll be good to go." But he saw the concern in Nowaki's blue eyes. He sighed, not wanting to keep his secret from Nowaki any longer. "After Misaki left, I used fire to heal the wound. I learned to heal myself a couple months before I met you. I just wanted to finally learn how to care of wounds if I ever got hurt." He took notice of his lover's interested look. "What?" He asked irritably. "It's nothing special."

"Hiro-san." He spoke seriously. "It is special. You've improved your magic over the years, showing me how strong you are. I know you'd be able to fight on your own without needing me. Learning how to heal is something amazing! But you know I don't love you because of your ability. I love you because you're you and you do whatever you can to save others, like Ritsu and Misaki." Nowaki now had his usual grin upon his face.

This caused the pyro user to blush and turn his head away. "Idiot. Don't say things like that..."

"Am I interrupting your annoying lovey dovey moment?" Misaki growled jealously in the doorway.

Nowaki looked at Hiroki for permission who gave a quick nod. "Misaki." "What?"  
"What happened?" He stood.  
"It's not like either of you will understand." Misaki glared at the floor.  
"Then help us understand so we can help you." Nowaki confided.

 _After Masamune had left, Misaki continued. "I get it can be hard to say it, but it isn't that complicated. You, who says you love me, have never apologized since we've been together. Do you know how much that hurts?"_

 _"I know it's my fault." Akihiko looked away angrily. "But I've never apologized to anyone in my entire life. Father said it was completely pointless and I know it isn't. I know I've hurt you. And I take full responsibility for it."_

 _"You've told me the truth no matter how bad it hurt me and even though I didn't want to hear it, I had to. It didn't make anything easier but I'm glad you were honest. But it pained me the worst to actually know all of those things - knowing you slept with countless servants before me; knowing you were to be married when you turn twenty five and so many more truths. But what drew the line was when you threw me into the dungeon, in the same cell, with An. Just like your brother. You knew I didn't want to go down there again and you didn't think. You regretted it afterwards." Misaki was getting angry again. His mother had never said anything about not getting angry when talking to Akihiko._

 _Akihiko stared at him upsettingly. "What do I have to do for you to forgive me for everything?" He got off the hay, hesitant to move towards his lover._

'Is he begging? No. I see how much he means it from his pleading eyes but his body seem to tell something different.' _Misaki's eyes studied the familiar stance for awhile before it hit him. The way Akihiko was hesitating; the way he stood straight; the way his hands stayed at his side._ 'This stance is... just like that slightly intimidating seducing one he usually used on me. So is he trying to seduce me, or is he asking for my forgiveness?' _He glared at him with slight hate. "I see... You either really want me to forgive you, or you just want to seduce me so I will forgive you." He turned on his heel, wanting to get away once again from Akihiko._

 _But Akihiko wasn't ready for him to leave just yet. He grabbed his wrist and yanked him back so he was flush against his chest. "I don't want to seduce you. I swear I don't."_

 _"Don't start lying to me!" Misaki struggled to get out of his grasp but Akihiko held him firmly with arm around his waist and the other holding his chin so they were eye to eye. "And let me go god dammit!" But again, Akihiko wasn't ready. He leaned down and kissed him with as much passion and love as he could before he was shoved away._

"And then I came here." Misaki finished.

"You said he tried to kiss you. Nothing about him actually kissing you!" Ritsu popped his head in through the window.

Hiroki was the one to speak up. "We all have our problems when being in a relationship. Nowaki and I understand that. We've had our small share of arguments and whatnot." He watched as Misaki fell on the bed, curled up and facing the window. "Just because Akihiko was standing like that, doesn't mean he wanted to seduce you. It's always the apologetic look they have in their eyes that you have to believe."

"But..." Misaki sighed, his anger gone and replaced with sadness. "Why can't we have something like you two have? Or something like Ritsu and Masamune?"

"We can't really help with who we end up loving. You should already know that. I'm positive he wants you to forgive him." Ritsu smiled.

Masamune raised an eyebrow at his lover. "But weren't you yelling at him, saying how you wouldn't be surprised if Misaki left him?"

"I can't leave him. It's impossible to do that. I don't want him showing how much he loves me by seducing me. I want him to show me by saying it often and actually just giving me a small kiss that won't lead to sex or we can just cuddle or talk about our boring lives."

Again, Hiroki spoke up. "I don't really know if he can change. But I do know he loves you. He was scared shitless when I brought you back unconscious. Plus, he wouldn't leave Nowaki alone, always asking questions about you when he could. It was annoying but good."

The aero user sat up, thinking a moment before standing. "So he wasn't lying then... that's good to know." He walked out the door, saying he had something to do.

Nowaki sighed happily. "I hope those two finally fix their problems." "Agreed. So many annoying things in the passed few days. It all gave me a headache." Hiroki leaned back down.

Akihiko sat there on the hay once more, wondering what he did wrong. He only wanted to be forgiven yet Misaki thought he was trying to seduce him. The violet eyed man knew the brunette was still upset with him but he hadn't expected this. Was Ritsu right? Was Misaki considering leaving him? He prayed it wasn't true. "Akihiko?" He glanced up to see Misaki kneeling in front of him like his subjects had.

"You don't have to kneel." Akihiko said.

But Misaki ignored him before bowing, placing his forehead on the ground as his tears ran down his face. "I'm sorry! I got angry again and judged you. I know your seducing methods and I believed you wanted to have sex with me. I should've forgiven you instead of saying those things." Akihiko picked him up off the ground and held him close.  
"Misaki. I should be the one apologizing, not you. I've hurt you too many times." He tightened his hold. "I just want you to stay with me. I'll do my best to stop hurting you. I promise."

He was actually surprised with Akihiko's way of apologies but he accepted it. It meant they could get passed their differences and live their lives together. "Thank you. And I'll do my best to control my emotions." He nodded before hugging him back.

 **I don't know much about love no matter how many times I've read about it or heard someone tell me. I don't think anyone really understands love until they actually experience it.**

 **I just love how FanFiction actually has the life for Documents an entire year! It's awesome!**

 **"You can hurt me with the truth, but never comfort me with a lie." - Erza Scarlet - Fairy Tail**


End file.
